First 'I love you'
by Rose-Aki
Summary: "I'm just curious, who of you said I love you first?" Tori questioned the couple in front of her. Jade/Beck


A/N: This is my first Victorious story, hope you like it :)

* * *

It was a normal school day at Hollywood Arts or as normal as it would get.

"So want to go to Karaoke Dokie tonight?"

It was lunch time and the group of friends sat together at the Asphalt Cafe enjoying the sun.

"Sounds good to me." Andre agreed.

"Sure I love the buffalo nuggets there." Beck spoke up.

"As much as you love Jade?" Cat asked with wide eyes facing the couple.

Jade raised an eyebrow at that and looked expectantly at her boyfriend, who only squeezed her waist and smiled at her before answering the question.

"Of course not. I love Jade more than buffalo nuggets."

"I'm so lucky." Jade said and rolled her eyes at him.

"You know what I mean."

"Sure." Despite trying to act annoyed a small smile tugged at her lips and she didn't push Beck away when he leaned down to kiss her. When they parted both went back to eating their food, Beck's arm still around Jade with her leaning lightly on him.

Tori watched the couple for a few minutes. She had never seen a couple like them, one moment they were close to fighting or in fact fighting and the next they were kissing. Despite Jade being a part of the couple Tori couldn't help but think that they were cute together, not that she would ever tell Jade that. After Beck and Jade got back together a few things had changed and if it was even possible the two were even closer than before, you almost never saw one without the other.

Now, thinking about how easily and no matter who was watching Beck said these three important words, Tori found herself asking something.

"I'm just curious, who of you said I love you first?"

Before she could stop herself Tori had said what she was thinking about. She must have broken a conversation between her friends, because now everyone looked surprised at her.

Jade, who seemed to be the first one to understand who the question was directed at, glared at Tori.

"None of your business Vega."

"Aw I want to know too. It must have been so romantic. One time my brother..." Cat gushed looking dreamily.

"Do you remember what we talked about Cat?" Jade's glare softened when she looked at her best friend.

"No talking about my brother during lunch."

"Yes, so just eat."

"Kay kay."

With Cat busy Jade went back to picking at her salad, only to feel Tori's eyes still on her and Beck.

"I know I'm just that good looking but stop staring."

"Don't you want to tell us?"

Before Jade could open her mouth again, to undoubtedly insult the girl in front of her, Beck softly lay a hand on her knee and both exchanged a glance. Tori looked curiously back and forth between her two friends, it still amazed her how these two could communicate without a word just by locking eyes. After a moment it seemed Jade would let Beck handle the situation because she went back to eating her salad.

"I'm with Jade on this one Tori. That was a private moment between us that only belongs to us."

Despite being more polite about it Beck's answer was the same as Jade's. Tori asked the others about it as soon as Jade and Beck left to get Jade her coffee, but no one knew about it.

Later that day after school the couple lay on Beck's bed in his RV watching a movie on his small TV.

"Vega is annoying."Jade suddenly spoke up.

"Because she asked that question at lunch?" Beck felt his girlfriend turn in his arms so she could look at him. When she nodded Beck smiled at her. "Don't worry about it I would never tell her, like I said that memory only belongs to us."

"Good." Content with his answer Jade turned back around, but she wasn't watching the movie anymore. Their first I love yous were really one of the most special moments in her life.

* * *

Two years ago

Jade couldn't remember a time in her life when she was more nervous. Sikowitz her crazy improvisation teacher had really given her the opportunity to direct the play she wrote and that despite the fact she was still a freshman. He had said she deserved to prove herself because she was the only one in this grade that passed the bird scene on her first try.

Now here she was standing backstage and screaming at everyone near her to not screw this up.

Beck Oliver watched Jade threaten Sinjin that if the lights weren't perfect she would make sure he would never see light again in his whole life. They were a couple for a few months now and he still couldn't believe that this beautiful and talented girl was his girlfriend. They spend almost very minute together and he had found himself falling for her fast and hard more and more with each day. Not only was she an amazing actress and writer she had a great voice as well, but she rarely sang in front of others. After he had heard her sing for the first time he had asked her out, but it hadn't been that easy. She wasn't one to fall for his smile and charm, so he had worked hard to get her to agree to go on a date with him. Now months later they were a couple and he had to admit that he was in love with her. None of them had said the three words to each other so far, but he hoped she felt the same way.

"Hey Babe, I got you coffee."

Jade turned around to face her boyfriend, while Sinjin used this moment for a quick escape.

"Thanks." She sounded harsh, but the kiss she gave him was anything but.

"Don't worry it'll go great. The actors know their lines and you scared Sinjin enough that he won't mess up."

That earned him a content smile and a small laugh before the tensed expression appeared on her face once again.

"It has to be great, that's my chance to prove myself, prove that I'm good at what I'm doing." She paused a moment and Beck could see her hesitant for a moment before she looked him straight in the eyes and continued. "My father is going to come tonight."

Beck was surprised to hear her bring up her father, she never had talked about him and he never asked her because he didn't want to pressure her into opening up. He learned a lot of things about Jade West while dating her and one thing was that she wasn't as open about certain thing as other girls, so he always let her decided how much she wanted to tell him about herself. Now that she brought it up it was okay for him to ask her about her father. When he was about to speak up they heard someone approaching.

"Beck here you are. The play is about to start and we need to get to our seats." Andre, Beck's best friend, interrupted them.

With a reassuring smile and a short kiss Beck left his girlfriend, only to hear her scream that everyone should take their places.

It was no surprise for Beck that the play went well. Jade had put so much effort into it and the plot of the play was so great that it couldn't have gone wrong. Going backstage he came just in the right moment to see Sikowitz and another teacher congratulate her on her play. Even thought she tried to not let it show, Beck could see how happy she was about the praise.

When their teachers went over to the buffet, Sikowitz clearly going for the coconuts, he approached his girlfriend.

"That was great."

"I know I'm just that amazing." She smirked at him, but he could see that his words meant a lot to her. The kiss she lay on his lips was way better than any thank you anyway. They broke apart just in time to see a man in a suit come over to them, his expression cold. Beck, who still had an arm around Jade, felt her stiffen.

"Jade."

"Father."

The cold atmosphere between them was hard to miss and Beck could see that Jade's face was suddenly void of emotions.

"If this is what this school is teaching you, you can be lucky you have a scholarship, because I wouldn't pay for this. Your dream to become an actress or anything like this is stupid, you should learn something proper."

His words were harsh and cut like a knife. Beck had never met someone who he didn't like at first sight but with Mr. West this was the case. How could a father treat his daughter like that? He just stomped on all her dreams and work like it was nothing.

"You didn't have to come if all you do is criticize my choice of future." Jade's voice was cold, but Beck could feel her tremble in his arms, with anger or disappointment he didn't know.

"Next time I won't." With that Mr. West left without even looking at his daughter.

Of course she had known that he thought that about her, but it hurt. Even after all the years where he constantly disappointed her it still hurt so deeply. They never had a good relationship, but it only became worse. Was it really too much to ask for that he accepted her love for directing and writing plays? Couldn't he just be happy for her that she was the first freshman that got to direct a play? She hated herself for it but his words hurt. She should be used to it, should know it better, but deep down there was still the wish that he would accept her for who she was and accept the work she loved so much. Did he have to do this in front of Beck, the only one next to her mom and brother who really meant something to her. If even her father couldn't accept her how could she expect that Beck would, but his next words surprised her.

Now that her father was gone Beck could see the deep hurt in Jade's eyes. He already knew her well enough to see that she didn't want to be weak in front of him, so she had tried to hold her emotions back but now her mask seemed to crack. Beck couldn't stand that hurt look in her eyes, he had to tell her that her father's words were lies she shouldn't believe even for a second. Softly he pulled her closer and gently took her chin in his hand, so that their eyes met.

"He is so wrong about you. Sikowitz, who as strange as he is, is an experienced teacher gave you this chance for a reason. Don't let anything your father said get to you. You're so talented in writing and acting and your voice...Jade you're amazing-"

Hearing Beck's words Jade couldn't help but confess the strong feelings she had felt for a while now and before she could stop herself the three big words left her mouth.

"I love you."

Jade's eyes widened and she looked as shocked as he did, but there it was the three little words that made her feel so vulnerable. Beck was supporting her when all her father ever did was talk bad about her dreams. Beck really believed that she was amazing, so her emotions for once got the better of her. It was true she loved him, but she had never meant for him to know this so early. She was sure he would reject her, just like her father had rejected her and her dreams.

Beck locked eyes with her. Sure he had hoped she would feel that way about him, but that she would be the first to say it was still unbelievable to him. Her blue eyes were still wide with shock and he saw her take a step back from him. Never had he seen her so insecure and vulnerable. She was normally so confident and strong, but right now he saw that his next words could shatter her, she had admitted something he was sure she had never said to anyone.

"Say you love me." She bit her lip before adding. "Please." It was only a whisper, but Beck understood her none the less. He had never heard her plead for anything before and her voice was softer than he had ever heard it.

"Of course I love you Jade." With these words and what he was sure was the biggest smile he ever had he closed the distance between them and kissed her. He felt her smile into the kiss and her arms encircled his neck while he hold her securely by the waist.

All he could think about was how he even deserved that such a beautiful and talented girl loved him. This day was not only the first time they confessed their love for each other, it also marked the moment Jade opened up to him.

* * *

Back in the RV Jade shook her head lightly to focus back on the movie.

"Thinking about the first play you directed?"

The smile Jade had tried to suppress during the memory finally found its way on her face. Beck just knew her too well. Pulling herself out of his arms she leaned now over him with one hand on his chest and the other supporting her weight. Their eyes locked and Jade's smile widened.

"Tell me you love me?"

"What's the magic word?"

Jade rolled her eyes, but her eyes shined with rare emotion. It was a reminder of the first time they said these three important words to each other and Jade wouldn't change it for the world.

"Please."

"I love you and that will never change." Even after three years these words never lost their meaning, if anything they held even more meaning to them with every day they spend together.

"Sap." She lightly hit him on the chest, her smile never leaving her face.

"But you love me for it."

"Damn straight, I love you." With that their lips met in a passionate kiss.

This memory would stay their secret. Beck knew that no one would believe that it was Jade who had confessed her love for him first, but no one knew her like he did and he liked it that way.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
